Cloudy sky
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: Summary: Skull is a secondary cloud he has hidden the fact that he is a Sky because of a incident he vowed to not use his Sky flames unless truly needed. Guess what the rest of the arcobaleno found out why are they treating him so differently


**Summary: Skull is a secondary cloud he has hidden the fact that he is a Sky because of a incident he vowed to not use his Sky flames unless truly needed. Guess what the rest of the arcobaleno found out why are they treating him so differently**

 **I do not own KHR**

 **I thought of this randomly trying to find a non cloud Skull so ya haha I first made this at 10:10Am 26/11/17 this is a One-Shot on Wattpad and if you want to check it out there**

 _Flashbacks_

 **Demonic words**

Normal

"talking"

'Thinking'

" _Stop! Please let him go!" the golden flames flickered into existence, his normal purple eyes turning orange the same colour as the flames. The person in front of him looked horrified eyes filled with fear as his brother was held beside him tied up. From what he could see the man had black hair with eccentric green eyes. The man dropped his brother and ran away, when his brother was finally untied he screamed at him._

 _"You monster! Leave!" he yelled. "Now!"_

 _"J-jamie wh-what?" he stuttered._

 _Jamie threw a rock at him successfully hitting him in the head causing problems in the future._

Luce asked to talk to him after the first meeting

"I know about your Sky flames." she stated shocking him. "i can see past present and future as the sky holder." she smiled at him "years from now you will show these flames to save someone you care about. Don't be afraid of what will happen the'll be there for you."

"Lackey!" Rebron called.

34 years after the incident the arcobaleno were gathered at a party. Reborns student Tsuna the one that broke the unfortunate curse, decided we would invite the leaders of all of Vongolia's allied forces.

What happened next was unexpected the Casprakta group decided why don't we attack the Decimo he is a sky we need one in our ranks.

Of course because he broke the curse the ex-arcobaleno helped him. Then more mafia groups turned and started shooting at them, a few of the bullets were about to hit them. Reborn was able to get five of them but one zoomed past him.

The green eyes appeared.

Skull froze the bullet was 7 inches away from Verde. His eyes widened as he ran, the golden flames once again resurfaced just as they did years ago. His flames burnt the bullet into dust. The pureness radiating off of his flames.

Some of the people turned their shooting towards Skull, well actually all of them started shooting towards Skull. The arcobaleno were pale. Skull somehow managed to burn almost everything, but the vongolia and the few people who were bystanders. Skulls sight went blurry and he fainted.

The burning sensation in the arcobalenos (sans Mammon) flames had shocked them. the fact

That they bonded with their cloud was impossible. The fact that their cloud was a sky was more than impossible, but looking back every time he used his flames he would be worried.

With The bond in place they ran to him.

When Skull woke up he didn't think that he would have the rest of the arcobaleno waiting for him to wake up.

"Why didn't you tell us Lac-Skull?" Reborn asked

"Tell you wh-" Skulls eyes widened in surprise before tears started leaking out of his eyes.

"You monster! Leave!" sobs escaped Skulls throat as he heard the words his brother said to him all those years ago.

"Skull! Snap out of it" Fon yelled.

"Im sorry, im sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he kept repeating like a mantra. He then whimpered "i'm sorry for being a monster." before fainting.

Having a sky way new to them, (minus Viper) but boy are they angry. Someone has made sure Skull - their SKY- thought of himself as a monster because of his flames. Whoever it was, was going to pay. Choked sobs broke the Arcobaleno away from there thoughts.

When waking up the second time was worse because now he could barely see how would he be able to tell th- his thoughts went short when Yuni came in

"This is what Grandma meant when the she said "Don't be afraid of what will happen." The arcobaleno are raging, you should be able to feel it. There your Guardians now." she stated

He paled "they're trying to find out who made you think you were a monster, it was someone important to you right?"

"You're right on the mark," he said slowly blinking back tears. "It was my brother, we were orphaned a year before the incident. Someone attacked us and kidnapped us i was able to save him using the flames, but when he was untied and he called me a monster and threw something at me. I haven't been able to think as fast anymore or remember some things, like plans it's one of the reasons why i haven't been able to do some of the mission plans. I tend to call Reborn, Rebron as well."

"Well he has a serious concussion and has had it for years maybe 46 years at the least." Shamal said looking at the X-Rays.

"The reason why his eyes are blurry is because of suddenly using the flames that he gained the injury with, the injury that was comatosed is now awake. So you'll need glasses and with a serious subscription. I'm sorry Skull but even with flames you'll never have 20/20 vision." Shamal stated staring into Skulls eyes. "Another thing is Since the concussion you can't seem to remember things so that's a downside."

"So la-Skull your back?" Reborn questioned.

"You know what act the same way you had for the past 35 years please?!" Skull groaned glasses framing his face.

The Arcobaleno laughed.

 **1009 words!!**

 **What the heck it says casprakta is a word but Vongolia isn't what the heck! Then I find out I have been spelling it wrong this entire time! NOPE I'm keeping it that way!**


End file.
